Pour l'amour de nos enfants
by luffy093
Summary: Grace Anderson et Tyler Hummel sont dans la même classe cette année et vont , sans le savoir , faire connaître l'amour à leurs papas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

**PDV de Blaine.**

C'était un 4 septembre des plus chauds et ensoleillés que New York avait connu depuis longtemps. Je m'étais levé tôt, la journée s'annonçait bien malgré un nœud à l'estomac qui refusait de s'en aller. Et il y avait peu de chance vu la tonne de cafés que j'avais bus depuis plus d'une heure. Pourquoi ? La rentrée des classes pour les primaires. Ma petite Grace entrait chez les grands, le trésor de ma vie, ma petite princesse.

**GRACE.**

« Bonjour ma princesse. » dis-je en m'asseyant sur son lit et en passant ma main sur ses cheveux blond dorés.

« Bonjour papa. » me répondit-elle en souriant.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon ma princesse, maintenant tu dois aller te préparer pendant que je te fais ton petit déjeuner. Rachel ne vas plus tarder. »

« Papa, c'est toi qui m'emmène à l'école aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien sûr, je ne raterais ton entrée chez les grands pour rien au monde. » lui répondis-je tout en la prenant dans mes bras.

J'entendis la sonnette retentir et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée en faisant signe à Grace d'aller dans sa salle de bain.

Elle courut vers sa salle de bain. Elle était déjà très mature pour son âge et comprenait vite ce qu'on lui disait. Notre situation de famille n'était pas simple, mais on se débrouillait très bien. Surtout depuis l'arrivée de Rachel dans notre vie.

« Bonjour Mr Anderson. »

« Bonjour Rachel. »

« Désolé du retard, je suis passée à la fac déposer mon dossier. »

« Pas de soucis, Grace vient juste de se réveiller. Vous avez donc décidé de reprendre vos études ? C'est très bien. »

« Oui. J'en ai longuement discuté avec mon fiancé et mon meilleur ami, et j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion que vous. »

« Excellente nouvelle. »

« D'ailleurs, merci de votre coup de main. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas à me remercier, vous êtes une nounou extraordinaire pour Grace, je me dois bien de vous rendre l'appareil. » lui répondis-je souriant.

« Elle est tellement adorable que c'est impossible de ne pas craquer. »

« Je vous sers une tasse de café ou un jus d'orange ? »

« Un café, je vais aller préparer la princesse. »

« Vous serez étonnée, elle est déjà dans la salle de bain. Je vous ai préparé ses vêtements, ils sont sur la baignoire. Un petit ensemble rose et blanc et des collants blancs avec des petites chaussures noires. Le bandeau est pour ses cheveux.»

« Waouh, elle grandit trop vite. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera magnifique comme toujours, vous avez le don pour ça. » répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Grace.

Pendant que je préparais le petit déjeuner, mon téléphone se mit à sonner sur le plan de travail.

« Allô. »

« Bonjour Blainey ! Comment tu vas ? » Me lança Wes, mon meilleur ami.

« Eh bien, un peu stressé mais ça va. Je prépare le petit déjeuner de Grace, Rachel s'occupe d'elle en ce moment. »

« La rentrée des classes. J'aurais aimé être là. Fait lui d'énormes bisous de ma part. » Répondit-il légèrement déçu.

« Çe sera fait, promis. Ne soit pas triste, d'ailleurs tu arrives quand ? Ta filleule te réclame. »

« Normalement le 10 si mon adorable femme me laisse une minute de répit. »

« Les joies de la grossesse. Dieu merci je n'ai pas connu ça. »

« Crois-moi, j'aurai aimé avoir la même chance que toi, c'est juste horrible, elle est insupportable ! »

« Ne dis pas, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça et tu le sais. De toute façon je sais que tu aimes ta femme plus que tout, alors tu peux râler autant que tu veux. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas te dire ça. »

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois finir de préparer ses affaires. Embrasse Santana pour moi. »

« Ok. Je le ferais. Bonne rentrée et gros bisous à Grace. » Me dit-il avant de raccrocher.

J'avais encore un coup de fil à passer sans que Grace le sache.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour maman, c'est Blaine. »

« Oh, bonjour mon ange, ça va ? Grace va bien ? »Me demanda t'elle inquiète.

« Oui, je la prépare pour sa rentrée scolaire. Je voulais savoir si Papa et toi veniez toujours pour son anniversaire ? »

« Oh, que oui. Ton père a déjà réservé les billets. Et Wes a-t-il réussi à se libérer ? »

« Normalement oui, je viens de raccrocher d'avec lui. »

« Très bien. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais lui offrir. »

« Tu l'as déjà beaucoup trop gâtée. D'ailleurs elle ne sait pas que vous venez ça sera la surprise. »

« Papa ! » appela Grace.

« Je te laisse, la petite m'appelle. Je vous embrasse. » Répondis-je rapidement avant de raccrocher.

« Embrasse-la pour nous. »

Je me dirigeais en direction de la chambre de Grace quand je croisais Rachel qui en sortait.

« Je vous la laisse. Elle veut que son papa la coiffe. Je vais boire mon café en attendant. »

« Merci Rachel, vous êtes un ange. »

Après une bonne demi-heure à coiffer Grace, et un petit déjeuner mouvementé nous étions sur le point de monter en voiture quand Grace s'écria :

« Papa ! J'ai oublié Teddy. »

« Pas de panique ma princesse, je remonte le chercher, reste avec Rachel. »

Je remontais rapidement chercher la peluche que Wes avait offert à Grace le jour où elle était arrivée à la maison. Elle ne s'en séparait jamais.

« Bien, tout le monde est là ? C'est parti. Rachel je vous dépose à la fac ? »

« Oui, je veux bien merci. Vous êtes sûr que je ne récupère pas Grace ce soir ? »

« J'ai pris ma journée, et vous devez vous concentrer sur vos études, on s'organisera plus tard en fonction de votre emploi du temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

**PDV de Kurt.**

**Tyler.**

S'il y a bien une chose que je détestais, c'était la rentrée scolaire, tu perds ton temps à chercher une tenue pour ne pas être ridicule, et tu stresses toute la journée pour rien. Surtout que l'année serait nulle. Mais bon, là, c'était celle de mon fils Tyler. Lors de ses précédentes rentrées, ça avait été plus simple, Adam était là mais maintenant j'étais seul.

Je ne pouvais pas demander d'aide à mon père vu que je m'étais mis tout seul dans cette situation. Mais heureusement que Finn était là.

« Alors champion prêt pour ta rentrée chez les grands ? » demanda-t-il à Tyler qui était en train de finir ses céréales.

« Finn, ne lui file pas la trouille s'il te plaît. »

« Je suis son parrain, c'est normal que je m'en soucie. »

« Laisse-le finir de déjeuner tu le harcèleras de questions ce soir au dîner. Rachel vient ou pas ? »

« Oui, son patron n'a pas besoin d'elle ce soir. »

« Il est vraiment sympa. Elle m'a dit qu'il lui avait écrit une lettre de recommandation pour la fac. »

« Oui, ça a bien aidé, tu l'aurais vu quand elle a reçu sa convocation. » dit-il en souriant.

« Je suis content pour vous deux, j'espère que ça vous aidera à avancer. »

« Je l'espère aussi. Ce job l'a énormément aidé à traverser cette fausse couche, moi je n'ai pas été d'une grande aide. »

« Toi aussi tu étais malheureux, ne te le reproche pas. Rachel est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. »

« C'est bien vrai. »

« OH, on va être en retard. Allez Tyler vas te brosser les dents, on part dans 10 minutes. »

« Viens avec moi champion. T'inquiète je m'en occupe. »Me dit finn en prenant Tyler par la main pour l'emmener à la salle de bain.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Finn ferait un excellent papa, il était attentionné et prévenant. Je ne regretterai jamais mon choix, il était un excellent parrain pour Tyler.

Aujourd'hui allait être une journée particulière, je devais aller signer les derniers papiers du divorce. Je n'avais pas revu Adam depuis presque 3 mois. Savoir que je devrais lui laisser Tyler un week-end sur deux me filait la nausée. C'est vrai, il n'en avait jamais voulu, et maintenant il réclamait la garde partagée.

« Ce petit gars est génial. Il m'a dit, attend oncle finn je peux me laver les dents tout seul, comme papa ! »Me dit-il en riant.

« La seule chose de bien que je lui ait apprise depuis qu'on est deux. »

« Dit pas n'importe quoi, tu es le meilleur papa du monde, tout comme Burt. Tu t'en sors très bien, tu as un travail stable, un super appartement en plein central Park, ton fils va dans la meilleure école de la ville et tu as de super amis. Crois-moi Kurt, tu es le meilleur. »

« Merci Finn. Je n'en serais pas là si vous ne m'aviez pas soutenu. »

« Juste une question. Le nœud papillon c'est sérieux ? »Me demanda t'il en faisant le geste du nœud papillon au cou.

« Pourquoi ? Oui je le trouve adorable avec. Mon fils doit être parfait pour sa rentrée scolaire et crois-moi, si Adam l'avait habillé il aurait un style totalement différent et ça c'est hors de question. » Répondis-je légèrement offusqué.

« Très bien, j'oubliais que son père travaillait chez Vogue. En parlant d'Adam tu le vois aujourd'hui c'est ça ? »

« Oui, à 15 heures. »

« Je suis prêt papa. » s'écria Tyler fraichement pomponné.

Quand je regardai dans sa direction, il était là, dans son petit ensemble bleu marine assorti d'un nœud papillon rouge et bleu foncé. Il était juste mon fils. J'étais tellement fier de lui à ce moment-là, je pensais : _« Tu y es Kurt, tu es papa, c'est à toi de jouer. »_

« Quelle classe champion, tu vas en faire craquer plus d'une. » s'écria Finn en lui souriant.

« Finn ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour ça. »

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai. » Dit finn en faisant un clin d'œil à Tyler.

« Je te vois idiot. Allez, on y va. En route. »

On est donc partis tous les trois en direction de l'école élémentaire de New York centre à 10 minutes à pied de la maison. Nous avions coupé par Central Park, l'endroit préféré de Tyler.

La première personne que je vis, c'était Quinn, sublime comme toujours. Elle avait fait ses études à Yale et avait obtenu son diplôme de petite enfance pour devenir professeur des écoles avec les tout petits. Avoir eu un bébé au lycée lui avait fait prendre conscience que son adolescence ne lui avait rien apporté et qu'elle devait se tourner vers l'avenir, et c'était chose faite. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle et Puck se seraient fiancés avant d'arriver à New York, enfin c'était une longue histoire.

« Salut Quinn. » dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Kurt. Alors voici le petit Kurt Hummel junior ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Bonjour madame. »

« Oh ! Il est adorable. »

« J'espère qu'il sera dans ta classe. »

« Normalement oui. Au fait, il y a une réunion de parents d'élèves ce soir à 18 heures. »

« Ah, oui c'est vrai j'allais oublier. J'ai tellement de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Mais je serais là. »

« Ton divorce ? Je comprends. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là et Puck aussi. »

« Merci Quinn, vous en êtes ou avec Beth ? »

« Ça va, on va la voir deux fois par mois, quand l'emploi du temps de Shelby le permet. Elle grandit de jour en jour. Une vraie pré-ado. D'ailleurs Puck et moi pensons à faire un bébé. » Me dit-elle avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux, j'étais heureux pour eux.

« Félicitation ma chérie ! Je suis ravi pour vous deux. »

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger pendant ce moment de confession intimes mais il y a un petit prince qui doit faire sa rentrée dans le monde des grands. » nous interrompit Finn qui tenait Tyler par la main, c'était très touchant.

« C'est vrai. Bon je te vois ce soir à la réunion. Bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous Kurt, à plus Finn. »

« C'est toujours aussi froid entre vous ? Elle ne t'a pas pardonné ? »

« Je ferais pareil à sa place. »

« Bon Tyler, tu me fais un gros câlin et je veux que tu sois sage et que tu écoutes bien ce que ta maîtresse te dit d'accord ? Je te récupère ce soir et sûrement avec Papa. » Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras affectueusement.

« Je t'aime papa. » répondit-il en me serrant plus fort.

Je m'étais retenu de pleurer, je ne voulais pas le quitter mais c'était le moment pour lui, il grandissait.

**PDV DE BLAINE**

On était arrivés juste à temps. Trouver une place pour se garer en plein New York était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Voir tous ces parents avec leurs enfants me faisait prendre conscience que j'étais le seul homme célibataire avec un enfant. Mais bon l'essentiel était que Grace se sente à sa place dans cette école.

« Et voilà ma princesse on y est, c'est l'heure. » lui dis-je en m'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur et la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tiens papa, je te laisse Teddy pour qu'il te tienne compagnie. » me dit-elle en me tendant son ours en peluche de ses petites mains potelées.

« Papa prendra soin de lui jusqu'à ton retour. On sera là tous les deux ce soir pour venir te chercher. »

« D'accord. »

« Je t'aime ma princesse. » lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime aussi Papa. »

« Allez vas-y, je te regarde, j'attends que tu rentres à l'intérieur. »

« Mr Anderson. » s'écria Quinn au loin.

« Bonjour Mlle Fabray. »

« Bonjour. Coucou Grace, tu viens avec moi ? »

« Merci. Vous tombez à pique. »

« Je vous ai aperçu de loin, je me suis dit que j'allais l'emmener avec moi, comme j'étais sa maitresse l'année dernière. Dites c'était pas prévu mais il y a une réunion de parents d'élèves ce soir à 18heures, vous pourrez être là ? »

« C'est très gentil de votre part. Je peux mais je viendrais avec Grace, j'ai congédié sa nounou pour la journée, comme je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. »

« Sans problèmes, je pense que beaucoup d'autres parents feront de même on laissera une salle de classe ouverte pour les petits. »

« Très bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu, je vous dis à ce soir alors. »

« Oui. Je vous en prie, c'est mon boulot. »Répondit elle, souriante.

Je les regardai se diriger vers l'entrée de l'école et rejoindre les autres élèves. Puis je repartis le cœur lourd, comme à chaque rentrée scolaire depuis maintenant 3 ans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello:) Voila deuxième chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfic Klaine :) j'éspere que ça va vous plaire:) Pas de panique certains personnage ne feront que passer ;) Bonne lecture:)) Enjoy Kiss **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Réunion**

_**PDV de Blaine.**_

Et voilà c'était fait, ma petite princesse était en primaire. Je repensai à son arrivée à la maison, et tout ce que j'avais dû endurer pour qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie. J'ai toujours tout foiré, mais Grace était ma plus belle réussite.

J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire avant de récupérer Grace à l'école et d'aller à la réunion de ce soir.

En premier je devais passer au bureau récupérer mon courrier et quelques dossiers pour les travailler à la maison.

Je devais prendre beaucoup d'avance avant les préparatifs de l'anniversaire de Grace, mais surtout pour ne pas donner l'occasion à ma mère de me dire : « tu vois que tu as besoin de moi, Blaine chéri ! » Ma mère était formidable, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans elle ? Mon père a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter mon homosexualité, mais j'avais prouvé que j'étais totalement fier de l'être et mon passage à la Dalton Academy m'avait beaucoup aidé. Quand j'avais quitté Dalton pour aller à Harvard, mon père était si fier de moi qu'il m'a encouragé à faire un stage à la NYADA en été, pour que je n'aie aucuns regrets de ne pas y être entré. Cet été là, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, je suis littéralement tombé amoureux de cette ville : New York City. Je souhaitais plus que tout faire ma vie ici, et je l'avais fait.

Mon premier amour aussi. Cela n'avait duré que 3 mois mais ça resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

J'étais à peine arrivé au cabinet que Brittany me harcelait de questions. Je l'avais embauché il y a maintenant deux ans. C'était la meilleure amie de Santana elle s'était fiancée avec Sam, et s'était installée ici. Santana m'avait demandé de l'aider à s'installer, j'avais fait plus que ça. Je l'aimais beaucoup et Grace l'adorait, elle me donnait le sourire quand j'avais le cafard. Enfait, je ne me séparais plus d'eux, Sam était devenu mon meilleur ami ici.

« Alors patron cette rentrée ? Comment était Grace ? » Me demanda-t-elle, surexcitée.

« Bonjour Brittany, elle est bien plus cool que moi. Sa maîtresse de l'année dernière était là, donc ça a été. »

« Oups, bonjour. » répondit-elle gênée.

« C'est pas grave. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

« Très bien, je vais voir Santana la semaine prochaine avec Sam comme Wes vient ici, on ne veut pas la laisser seule. »

« D'ailleurs, je dois appeler l'agence pour trouver une remplaçante pendant ton absence. »

« C'est déjà fait. Il commence Lundi, et s'appelle Ben. Il a 24 ans. Il aime les comédies musicales et vit à central Park. » Répondit-elle en me suivant dans mon bureau.

« Je suis impressionné de ton engagement envers ton travail, merci Brittany. Mais pourquoi me précises-tu tout ça? »

« C'est un bon parti. Et en plus il est célibataire. Il adore les enfants. »

« Mais je ne recherche personne, je ne mélange jamais le travail et le plaisir et qui plus est-ce n'est que pour une semaine. Brittany, on en a déjà discuté, tu sais bien que... » Elle m'interrompit.

« Vous n'avez pas le temps, vous êtes très bien comme ça, et il n'y a que Grace qui compte ! Oui je le sais. Mais il serait temps de penser un peu à vous et de faire des rencontres. »

Je ne savais plus où me mettre, ma secrétaire qui essayait de me caser alors que j'avais l'âge de me prendre en main tout seul.

« Merci, Brittany, je peux me débrouiller seul. Mais je suis touché de ton attention à mon égard. »

« Je vous dois beaucoup. Sam et moi on vous doit beaucoup. »

« Je suis content de vous avoir dans ma vie tous les deux, vous ne me devez rien. » répondis-je en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et j'allais décrocher quand Brittany m'empêcha.

« On ne touche pas, vous êtes en repos, rentrez chez vous je m'en occupe on se voit demain. » me dit-elle en me faisant signe de sortir.

« Ok, je pars. Merci encore, à demain. » Répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Maintenant, c'était direction la maison où une tonne de dossiers m'attendait.

**PDV de Kurt**.

Quelle matinée. Cette rentrée ne fût pas si terrible finalement.

J'étais rentré à l'appartement pour me changer pour mon rendez-vous. Même si je n'étais pas plus motivé que ça, je devais être présentable.

J'avais plus que besoin de ma meilleure amie à ce moment même. Je décidai de l'appeler avant de ma préparer.

«Bonjour Rachel. » dis-je au téléphone en me servant un verre de vin.

« Bonjour mon cœur. » me répondit-elle joyeusement.

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Ça va, je suis à la fac en ce moment même, j'ai déposé mon dossier ce matin et j'y suis retournée pour choisir mes cours externes. Et la rentrée de Tyler ? »

« Super, il était adorable et tu sais quoi ? Quinn est sa maîtresse cette année. »

« Super. Elle a été transférée chez les primaires ? »

« Je crois, oui, je ne lui ai pas demandé. »

« Je suis ravie pour Tyler, je ne connais pas plus douce que Quinn. Au faite, c'est à quelle heure ce soir ? »

« Je te dirais à 20 heures, il y a une réunion de parents d'élèves ce soir à l'école de Tyler, je ne dois pas la rater »

« C'est pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas trop, mais Quinn m'a dit qu'il fallait être là. »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non, merci beaucoup, mais ça devrait aller et puis je dois me débrouiller seul. Enfait, je t'appelais pour savoir si tu voulais bien déjeuner avec moi cet après-midi avant mon rendez-vous chez l'avocat, j'ai besoin d'une amie. »

« Bien sûr, je te rejoins chez toi dans une petite heure. Tu veux aller où ? »

« N'importe, je veux juste être avec toi. Merci Rachel. »

« Je t'en prie, a tout à l'heure, Kurt. »

« A tout à l'heure. » répondis-je tous en raccrochant.

J'étais resté assis une demi-heure à regarder mon verre et à me demander si je devais le boire ou non. Je me posais des tas de questions, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire ? Comment serait Adam ? Certes, aujourd'hui je le détestais, mais je l'avais aimé pendant 4 ans, je ne pouvais pas tirer un trait dessus.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'il signe ces fichus papiers sans chercher midi à quatorze heure, ne serait-ce que pour le bien de Tyler.

J'allais boire ma première gorgée quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Mon père.

« Salut papa. »

« Bonjour fils. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Et comment s'est passé la rentrée de mon petit fils ? »

« Très bien, Quinn est son institutrice cette année. Finn nous a accompagnés. »

« C'est très bien. Et toi ? »

« Ça va. »

«A d'autres. Tu t'en es servi un, je suppose ? »

« Papa, je suis un adulte, j'ai 30 ans, je sais me débrouiller, tu n'es plus obligé de me fliquer»

« Quel que soit ton âge, tu restes mon fils Kurt. Et je me fais des soucis pour toi. »

« Je vais bien. Ne te rajoute pas plus de soucis que tu en as déjà. Pense à Carole et ton cœur. »

« Mon fils passera toujours avant tout le reste. A quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« A 15h30 »

« Bien, alors tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi, ok ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas vider ton verre dans l'évier, puis tu vas me faire un compte rendu de ce que tu dois voir avec lui cet après-midi. »

« D'accord .Mais un verre ne vas pas me tuer, tu sais. » répondis-je tout en me dirigeant vers l'évier pour vider mon verre.

« Quand tu as commencé, c'est parce que tu voulais oublier tes problèmes de couple. Rappelle-toi le temps que tu as mis pour arrêter, et dis-toi qu'il peut utiliser ça contre toi. Tu dois te concentrer sur Tyler. »

« C'est lui qui m'a sauvé. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour lui. »

« Voilà, c'est ça que je veux entendre de mon fils. Allez dis-moi tout, on a du boulot. »

« Rachel arrive dans une heure, je sors déjeuner avec elle. »

« C'est largement suffisant. »

Et voilà comment en un coup de téléphone j'étais passé d'une feuille blanche à 2 feuilles recto verso noircies d'écriture. Mon père, malgré tous nos désaccords sur mon mariage, avait toujours été là pour moi, et encore plus pour son petit-fils. Rachel était arrivée entre temps et nous étions partis déjeuner dans un excellent restaurant japonais, le meilleur de New York.

Nous avions beaucoup discutés, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux elle était resplendissante, comme si rien ne s'était passé, j'étais si fière d'elle. Elle m'avait accompagné chez l'avocat et m'avait encouragé, je me sentais prêt à l'affronter mais surtout à gagner.

**PDV de Blaine.**

16 heures, le temps passait si vite. Il me restait deux heures et demie avant la réunion, et je n'avais même pas encore clôturé la moitié de mes dossiers. Je décidai de faire une pause, avant d'aller me préparer.

En passant devant la chambre de Grace, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser ce que je deviendrais si on me la retirait. Je ne le supporterais pas, elle était ma raison de vivre, je souhaitais trouver l'amour un jour pour qu'elle ait une vraie famille, même si c'était deux papas.

Je me préparais à partir quand j'eus une visite des plus surprenantes.

« David ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Répondis-je surpris en ouvrant la porte.

« Blainey ! » s'écria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Je t'en prie, entre. Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ? »

« Ce matin, j'ai fait les magasins pour trouver des cadeaux pour la petite princesse. » répondit-il, les mains remplies de sacs venant de ToysRus.

« Mais tu es dingue. Vous la gâtez beaucoup trop. »

« Bien, où est-elle ? »

« A l'école. Je partais justement la chercher et après je dois assister à une réunion de parents. »

« Pas croyable, déjà ! Elle est en quelle classe maintenant ? Vivre dans un autre pays me fait perdre la notion du temps. »

« Elle est rentrée en primaire. Tu réalises ton rêve voilà tout mais on ne t'oublie pas. »

« Moi non plus. Wes vient toujours pour l'anniversaire de Grace ? Comme ça je reste plus longtemps si tu veux bien. »

« Tu es ici chez toi, et Grace sera contente de te voir. Il devrait être là dans 6 jours, mes parents aussi. On va se boire un café avant que j'aille récupérer ma princesse ? »

« Va pour le café. Je t'accompagnerai pour lui faire un bisou et après je me chercherai un hôtel. »Me dit-il souriant.

« Hors de question ! » M'écriai-je. « Tu restes ici avec nous, j'ai une chambre d'ami et tu es mon ami alors tu restes ok ! »

« D'accord papa, ne t'énerve pas. Au faite, Wes t'a parlé de la réunion des Warblers en Juin ? »

« Oui, je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais venir, avec Grace et l'école, mon cabinet et mes procès à venir je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de rentrer à Westerville. »

« Allez Blainey. Une réunion des Warblers sans le leader n'est pas une réunion. Depuis le temps qu'on essaye de l'organiser, ne passe pas à côté. Et Grace sera la bienvenue, je suis sûr que tout le groupe sera ravi de la connaître. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Je te promets d'y réfléchir. Allez viens on y va, il me reste une petite heure avant de la récupérer. » Répondis-je en prenant ma veste et mes clés de voiture en direction de la porte en compagnie de David.

Nous étions allés dans un café situé en bas de la rue de l'école primaire de Grace. Revoir David me faisait le plus grand bien, mes amis me manquaient, alors quand ils venaient ici, j'en profitais au maximum.

**PDV de Kurt**

Première confrontation.

« Monsieur Hummel ? Vous pouvez entrer. » Me dis gentiment la secrétaire du cabinet d'avocat d'Adam.

J'étais venu seul, mon avocate m'avait lâché à la dernière minute, mais je n'avais pas besoin de sa présence d'après elle, vu que le rendez-vous ne venait pas de nous. Alors elle avait envoyé un collaborateur de son cabinet comme témoin.

Il était là, debout près de la fenêtre, toujours aussi beau que le premier jour de notre rencontre à la NYADA, l'avantage c'était que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui. Je pensais que ce serait facile, je me trompais totalement.

« Bonjour Monsieur Hummel, asseyez-vous je vous prie. » me dit le greffier.

« Bonjour. » répondis-je calmement en regardant furtivement Adam.

« Bien, vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là ? » me demanda l'avocat Adam.

« Oui, que je me souvienne, clôturer mon divorce. » répondis-je froidement.

« Eh, bien M. Hummel, les choses ne seront pas si faciles. Il y a du changement. »

« C'est-à-dire ? Du changement ? » Demandai-je surpris.

« Calmez-vous. Ce ne sont que quelques détails, M. Crawford a changé d'avis. »

« Et depuis quand tu as un avis ? » demandai-je directement à Adam en le regardant froidement.

Adam me regardait sans me répondre, comme si il s'en fichait. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça à le regarder m'enlever le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

« Et c'est quoi au juste ces détails ? » demanda l'avocat qui m'accompagnait.

« Mon client demande la garde exclusive de leur fils Tyler. Ne veux aucune visite de M. Hummel sans qu'il soit présent.»

« Excusez-moi ? Mais comment oses-tu demander la garde de Tyler alors que tu n'en as jamais voulu ? Tu te crois capable d'être père ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, je te hais. Tu n'auras pas gain de cause, ça je peux te le jurer ! Jamais tu n'auras Tyler. Quitte à perdre, je me battrais peu importe le temps qu'il faudra. » M'écriai-je en me levant de ma chaise pour m'approcher d'Adam, toujours positionné à la fenêtre.

« Maître veuillez demander à votre client de ne pas s'adresser à mon client. Ni même de s'approcher de lui. »

« Mr Hummel, calmez-vous cela ne nous aidera pas. Venez-vous rasseoir, s'il vous plaît. » Me demanda gentiment l'avocat qui était avec moi.

« Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici. Tu veux la guerre tu vas l'avoir. » M'écriai-je en sortant précipitamment de la salle pour quitter le bâtiment. Je fus suivi de peu de mon avocat.

Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Je tremblais de tous mes membres, les larmes commençaient à couler d'elles-mêmes. Pourquoi cela n'était-il pas simple ? Juste signer ce foutu papier, accepter de voir Tyler un week-end sur deux. Non il voulait me le prendre et ça je ne le supporterais pas. Jamais il n'aurait mon fils, pas après ce que j'avais vécu pour qu'il fasse partie de ma vie. J'étais effondré.

« Mr Hummel ! » s'écria l'avocat qui arrivait juste après moi en bas de l'immeuble.

« Je suis désolé je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire et le laisser avoir gain de cause. Je sais très bien que j'aurais des difficultés à cause de mon comportement, mais je devais le faire. »

« Écoutez, je ne suis pas votre affaire mais d'après ce que votre avocate m'a dit, ça risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu. Mais vous devez penser à votre fils. Je n'ai jamais eu d'affaire comme la vôtre, mais ne perdez pas espoir. Vous voulez aller boire un café ? Je vous invite. »

« Merci, j'ai dû vous mettre mal à l'aise, j'en suis désolé. Je vais refuser, je dois récupérer mon fils à l'école. Mais merci. A bientôt. » Répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

« Je vous en prie. A bientôt oui. » Me répondit-il en me souriant.

17 heures, je montais en voiture en route pour l'école de Tyler. Je devais me calmer et me concentrer sur lui et rien d'autre. Pourtant j'aurai bien eu besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.

**PDV de Blaine.**

Il était l'heure, j'avais hâte de voir ma petite princesse et de l'entendre me raconter sa journée. J'étais toujours accompagné de David qui attendait avec impatience Grace.

« Tu m'a l'air bien excité. » me dit David.

« Comme à chaque rentrée. Quand tu es père, ta vie change, ton quotidien c'est ton enfant. » Répondis-je souriant.

« Tu es vraiment adorable Blaine. Tu mérites d'être le plus heureux, j'espère que tu trouveras l'amour. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? Je suis heureux comme ça. »

« Que tu dis ! » me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« M. Anderson. » s'écria Quinn la maîtresse de Grace tout en s'approchant de la grille.

« Oh Mlle Fabray. Je suis en avance ? »

« Non, c'est très bien. J'ai installé les petits dans une salle de classe juste en face de la nôtre, et vous êtes le premier parent. »

« D'accord. Je viens maintenant alors. »

« Oui. Suivez-moi. »

« Je te retrouve après ? Tu viens directement à la maison. »

« Ok. Amuse toi bien, à tout à l'heure. » Me répondit-il, en souriant.

Je suivis sa maîtresse avec une légère angoisse en vue de cette réunion.

« S'il vous plaît, tenez moi la grille » s'écria subitement un parent d'élèves qui arrivait en courant.

« Allez y M. Anderson, je vous rejoins, c'est la première salle au fond à droite et celle de Grace juste en face. »

« D'accord, merci. » répondis-je en avançant directement vers l'entrée de l'école.

Je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier Greg de son aide pour l'inscription de Grace dans cette prestigieuse école. Quand je m'étais installé à New York, j'avais dû me faire tout petit et apprendre à me débrouiller seul mais maintenant que j'avais Grace je devais m'ouvrir aux autres.

Je rentrai dans la salle de classe pour voir ma princesse qui apparemment s'était déjà fait un copain. Ils étaient assis à la même table et coloriaient des dessins de Disney. Je les ai trouvés adorables, je voulais en savoir plus sur ce petit gars, qui d'après ce que je pouvais voir, avait des parents qui connaissaient la mode.

« Coucou, ma princesse. » dis-je, souriant en m'approchant de leur table.

« Papa. » s'écria-t-elle en accourant vers moi.

« Comment était l'école aujourd'hui ? » lui demandai-je en l'étreignant affectueusement.

« Très bien, j'ai un copain. Il s'appelle Tyler et Mlle Fabray est encore ma maîtresse. On a eu une longue récréation. » Répondit-elle toute contente.

« Oh ! C'est super mon ange, tu veux bien me le présenter ? »

« Oui. Il est assis là-bas on fait des coloriages, il veut faire que les princesses. » Répondit-elle en me le montrant du doigt et en ricanant.

« Bonjour jeune homme. Je suis Blaine, le papa de Grace. » dis-je en m'approchant de lui et en lui tendant ma main.

« Bonjour Monsieur, je m'appelle Tyler. » me répondit-il en me rendant ma poignée de main avec sa toute petite menotte, tellement adorable à cet âge.

« Et quel âge as-tu, Tyler ? »

« 6 ans. »

« Tu es un grand garçon alors. Tu diras à tes parents que tu es mignon dans ton ensemble, j'aime beaucoup. »

«Merci, C'est mon papa qui a choisi. Il travaille dans un grand bâtiment, avec des grandes dames qui ont pleins de vêtements, il en ramène desfois à la maison. Des vêtements, pas des dames Monsieur. » Répondit-il avec une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux, ce qui était vraiment adorable. Il devait beaucoup aimer son papa.

« Tyler ! Ton père est là. Tu viens avec moi, il veut te parler. » S'écria subitement leur maîtresse à l'entrée de la porte.

« Oui, madame. Au revoir Monsieur. Au revoir Grâce, à demain. » Répondit-il en se précipitant vers Mlle Fabray.

« Au revoir bonhomme. »

« A demain Tyler. » répondit Grace, aussi gracieuse que son nom.

« Il est très gentil et très poli ce petit gars. Et j'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes bien. N'est-ce pas ma princesse ? »

« Oui, mais je n'aime que mon papa. » me répondit-elle rougissante.

« Oh ma princesse. Papa t'aime très fort et il n'aime que toi. » Répondis-je, touché, en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Monsieur Anderson c'est l'heure, vous venez ? » me dit un professeur venu me chercher.

« Ah, oui bien sûr. Grâce, papa te laisse quelques temps. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici et tu restes sage d'accord ? » Lui dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

La réunion dura une heure et demi. Elle était sur les nouveaux professeurs et les anciens, les projets scolaires pour l'année, comme chaque rentrée, le blabla habituel. J'étais sur le point d'aller chercher Grace dans la salle de classe quand j'entendis un homme au bout du couloir s'énerver contre un type grand, blond avec des lunettes assez violemment.

**PDV de Kurt.**

« Je viens juste récupérer mon fils et toi, mon mari, m'en empêche. » s'écria Adam.

« Ce n'est pas ton fils et je ne suis plus ton mari. Comment oses-tu venir ici, qui plus est aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as pas le droit de nous approcher tant que le juge n'aura pas tranché. Alors dégage. » M'écriai-je en le repoussant violemment.

« Kurt arrête ! » s'écria Quinn en s'interposant.

« Quinn, dis-lui de dégager, je ne vais pas me retenir. »

« Adam, va-t'en, s'il te plait. »

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans mon fils. »

« Ce n'est pas ton fils. » m'écriai-je de plus belle.

« Bon écoute ici c'est une école privée et remplie d'enfants alors ou tu pars sans faire d'histoires ou j'appelle la police et tu passeras pour un monstre devant Tyler. C'est ça que tu veux ? » Lui lança Quinn froidement.

« Bien sûr que non. Mais…très bien je m'en vais. Je ne vais pas en rester là, Kurt, crois moi. Toi et Tyler, je ne vous lâcherai pas. » Me lança-t-il froidement avant de partir.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda Quinn en me prenant la main.

« Oui, enfin je crois. Enfait non, mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? Imagine si Tyler avait assisté à ça. » Répondis-je tremblotant.

« Je ne sais pas Kurt, mais déjà, calme-toi. Écoute, attend-moi là, je vais aller chercher Tyler, il ne doit pas te voir dans cet état. Va boire un jus de fruit ou autre mais calme-toi. »

Je ne pouvais que suivre les conseils avisés de Quinn et me calmer. Je me dirigeai vers la salle où avait eu lieu la réunion, droit vers la table où étaient posées les boissons.

Je restai au moins deux minutes devant sans savoir quoi prendre, encore sous le choc de cette confrontation, quand une voix inconnu mais douce m'interpella :

« Café ? »

« Euh oui, volontiers. » Répondis-je en me retournant vers cet homme sublime qui me tendait un gobelet de café.

« Je m'appelle Blaine. » me dit-il en me serrant la main.

« Kurt. Enchanté. Vous travaillez ici ? »

« Non, ma fille est élève ici. »

« Mon fils aussi. »

« J'ai entraperçu votre dispute de tout à l'heure, et je me suis dit qu'un café vous ferait le plus grand bien. »

« Ah ça ! Désolé que vous aillez du assister à ça. » Répondis-je gêné.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis habitué à ce genre de scènes dans mon travail. Votre fils est en quelle classe ? »

« Il est en CP. Vous travaillez dans quoi ? »

« Je suis avocat. Ma fille aussi. Donc c'était sa rentrée aussi, mais vous avez assisté à la réunion ? »

« Oui, j'y étais. Moi, je suis rédacteur chez Vogue. »

« Kurt ! » s'écria Quinn dans le couloir.

« Oh, excusez-moi, je dois y aller, merci pour le café Blaine, à bientôt. » lui lançai-je souriant.

« Je vous en prie, à bientôt Kurt. » me répondit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

Bizarre, j'étais à la même réunion que lui et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, pourtant il ne passait pas inaperçu. J'espérais le revoir, ce qui devrait être le cas vu que nos enfants allaient dans la même école.


	3. Chapter 3

Désoler du retard :( je dédie ce chapitre a Cory Monteith partis trop tôt :((

J'éspere que ce chapitre va vous plaire et vous apporter un peu de joie dans cette épreuve que nous les Gleek's nous vivons actuellement.

Bisous :) bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Un dîner entre amis.**

**PDV de Blaine.**

Cela faisait une bonne heure que je cuisinais. J'adorais ça, cuisiner pour ma petite princesse était un vrai plaisir et tous les jours. Là c'était différent, nous avions un invité, ce qui m'avait donné l'idée d'inviter Rachel à nous rejoindre.

« Bonsoir, Rachel. Dites-moi, vous êtes disponible ce soir ? »

« Bonsoir, non j'ai un diner ce soir, je ne suis pas disponible. Mais je peux annuler si vous avez absolument besoin de moi. »

« Non, je voulais vous inviter, vous et votre fiancé, à diner pour vous présenter à mon meilleur ami. »

« Comme c'est gentil de votre part. Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je dine chez mon meilleur ami justement ce soir. »

« Eh bien, profitez en bien. Je vous inviterai une autre fois. »

« Merci, vous êtes tellement gentil avec moi, je ne sais comment vous en remercier. »

« En vous accrochant à vos rêves ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Rachel, vous méritez le meilleur et si je peux y contribuer de quelque manière que ce soit, je le ferais. Vous prenez soin de ma fille, comme une mère le ferait, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

« Je ne mérite pas autant, Grace à le plus merveilleux des papas. Je dois aussi reconnaitre que Grace et vous m'avez énormément apporté.»

« Merci, bon on arrête les compliments sinon on va continuer pendant des heures. On se voit demain de toute façon, bonne soirée, amusez-vous bien. »

« Oui, vous aussi, faites pleins de bisous à Grace pour moi. A demain Monsieur Anderson. »

« A demain Rachel. » dis-je en raccrochant le téléphone.

« Qui est Rachel ? T'as viré hétéro ? » Me demanda subitement David qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est la nounou de Grace. Ne rêve pas, je suis gay et je le resterai. »

« Mmmh, est ce qu'elle est célibataire ? »

« Non. Fiancée .Mais qu'est devenue Mélanie. ? »

« Oh ! Eh bien, on s'est séparés y'a deux mois maintenant, on n'était plus sur la même longueur d'ondes. » Me répondit-il avec amertume.

« Quand tu dis même longueur d'ondes tu veux parler d'enfants ? »

« Oui. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je ne me sens pas prêt pour ça, et malheureusement elle ne voulait pas le comprendre. »

« Je ne pense rien du tout David, tu es mon ami et quoi que tu décides je serais toujours de ton côté. Et crois-moi, quand tu te sentiras prêt tu le sauras. »

« Tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut pour faire pleurer dans les chaumières. »

« Je ne suis qu'un éternel romantique, voilà tout. Bon allez on va passer à table. »

« Qu'as-tu préparé de bon ? »

« Pâtes à la carbonara, Grace adore ça. Et mousse au chocolat pour le dessert. »

« C'est Grace qui a fait le menu ? » me demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Non, c'est moi qui ait tout préparé, mais je reconnais que j'ai préparé ce qu'elle aime pour fêter sa première journée chez les grands. » répondis-je fièrement.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Grace pour l'emmener se laver les mains et passer à table, quand je la trouvai assise sur son lit, l'air triste.

« Ça ne va pas ma princesse ? » lui demandai-je en m'installant près d'elle.

« Tyler à oublier son dessin. » me répondit-elle tristement.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu lui donneras demain. »

« Mais si, il voulait le donner à son papa, car il est triste en ce moment. Maintenant il ne pourra pas et c'est de ma faute. »

« Oh, ma princesse, il le donnera à son papa demain. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il a juste oublié. »

« Promis ? » me demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« C'est promis mon ange. » répondis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

« Merci papa. »

« De rien. Allez un petit tour à la salle de bain pour te laver les mains et après, dîner, oncle David t'attend. »

« Youpi. » s'écriait-t-elle en courant dans sa salle de bain.

Je retournai auprès de David qui était déjà installé à table avec un verre de vin. Grace nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, nous commencions à diner tranquillement en écoutant Grace nous parler de sa première journée et du fameux Tyler.

**PDV de Kurt.**

« Je t'assure que tout va bien papa. Je sais encore me défendre, et je ne lui laisserai aucune chance d'avoir la garde de Tyler. Attend. » « Finn arrête d'embêter Tyler et laisse le prendre sa douche, on ne va pas tarder à passer à table. » M'écriai-je sur Finn qui passait son temps à jouer avec Tyler, il en profitait car j'étais au téléphone et je cuisinais avec Rachel. « Je m'excuse papa, mais Finn n'arrête pas d'embêter Tyler, je te rappelle demain. Bonne soirée et embrasse Carole pour moi. » Disais-je en raccrochant pour me concentrer sur la préparation du repas.

« Tu devrais le laisser s'amuser. Il en a besoin, et tu sais qu'il est dingue de Tyler. » me dit Rachel doucement.

« Oui, mais je dois apprendre les bonnes manières à mon fils. Passer tout son temps à jouer ne l'aidera pas dans la vie. »

« Kurt, il a 6 ans ! Il a encore le temps, de penser à être adulte. Ne le surprotège pas. »

« J'ai tellement peur pour lui, tu sais bien comment sont les enfants entre eux. Je ne veux pas qu'il vive ce que j'ai vécu, ou qu'il soit rejeté parce qu'il n'a qu'un père en guise de parents. »

« Kurt, regarde-moi, tu es un père exceptionnel pour Tyler. Il s'est adapté très vite à toi et n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Alors fais toi confiance et laisse couler. Ne te met pas la pression, tu t'en sors très bien et nous sommes tous très fièrs de toi. » Me dit-elle en me tenant les mains et me lançant son regard de 'tout va bien aller, ne t'en fais pas.'

« Je ne le supporterai pas si je le perdais Rachel. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. » Répondis-je tristement.

« Je te promets que cela n'arrivera pas. On ne te laissera pas tomber, ça je te le promets. Tyler et toi vous êtes ma famille je ne vous abandonnerai pas. »

« Rachel, je …merci d'être là. Tu es la meilleure amie que je n'espérais jamais avoir, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

« Viens là. » me lança-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Eh là Hummel, c'est ma femme. » Nous lança Finn en entrant dans la cuisine et en interrompant notre étreinte.

« Ou est Tyler ? » demandai-je.

« Dans sa chambre, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait fait quelque chose à l'école, il est parti le chercher. »

« Est-ce qu'il… » Demandai-je quand Finn m'interrompit « Oui, il a pris sa douche et s'est lavé les mains. Bon sang, tu es comme Burt. » Me dit-il en piquant les légumes que Rachel coupait. On aurait dit un gosse, je comprends pourquoi il s'entendait si bien avec Tyler.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je devais voir ce que faisait Tyler, mon téléphone se mit à sonner, mon avocate.

« Allô ? »

« Bonsoir Kurt, c'est Megan. »

« Bonsoir, vous n'appelez pas vraiment au bon moment. » disje d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je suis désolée, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. J'ai eu le compte rendu de votre confrontation avec votre mari, et cela ne laisse présager rien de bon. Pouvez-vous passer me voir demain matin à mon cabinet ? »

« Vous n'étiez pas là, et qui plus est, vous m'aviez dit que tous irait bien et il se trouve que non. » répondis-je sèchement.

« Je comprends que vous soyez en colère. Je m'excuse, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. » répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

« Je passerai demain matin. » Répondis-je en lui raccrochant au nez.

Cet appel me mit hors de moi, mais je ne devais pas m'énerver. Quand je me retournai pour aller chercher Tyler, il était déjà là derrière moi, tout triste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandai-je inquiet.

« Je t'avais dessiné quelque chose à l'école aujourd'hui, et je l'ai oublié dans les affaires de Grace. » me dit-il en regardant le sol de peur de croiser mon regard, même si ce n'était pas une bêtise loin de là.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu me le donneras demain, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Mais qui est Grace ? »

« Une fille de ma classe, c'est ma copine, je l'aime bien. Mais je voulais te faire un cadeau pour que tu ne sois plus triste. »

Et là, je me sentis mal tout à coup. Mon fils s'était rendu compte que je n'allais pas bien, mais quel père je faisais.

« Je ne suis pas triste, c'est juste que papa a des soucis de grande personne. Mais cela ne doit pas t'atteindre. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ça c'est mon travail. » Répondis-je en m'accroupissant à sa hauteur pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Papa, je sais que tu es triste depuis que papa est parti de la maison. Je n'ai que 6 ans mais je suis un Hummel. »

« Je vois ça ! Je suis très fier de toi Tyler, et je te promets que je ne suis pas triste parce que papa n'est plus là. Maintenant, c'est toi et moi contre le monde. » Répondis-je en lui souriant pour le rassurer au mieux.

« Je t'aime papa. » me lança-t-il en me faisant un câlin. Je ne pus pas retenir mes larmes, il était tout pour moi, ma force.

« Kurt ! » s'écria Finn.

Nous nous étions dirigés vers la cuisine pour rejoindre Finn et Rachel, Tyler trainait dans les jambes de Rachel pour l'aider à mettre la table. Je m'arrêai juste deux secondes, pour penser que j'étais quand même chanceux.

J'avais une famille, des amis, un travail, un fils, je me demandai ce que je serais si je ne les avais pas dans ma vie.

« Allez tout le monde à table » s'écria Rachel.

Nous avions tous intérêt à nous installer rapidement car quand Rachel ordonnait quelque chose, on s'exécutait. Soirée parfaite, entouré des trois personnes que j'aimais le plus, nous écoutions Tyler nous raconter son premier jour d'école, la nouveauté, sa nouvelle amie : Grace.

**PDV de Blaine**

Voir David et Grace échanger était tout simplement unique. Aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, mais tellement adorables. Il aurait fallu Wes pour compléter ce tableau et là ça aurait été épique.

« Donc Tyler, ton nouveau copain, quel âge a-t-il ? » demanda David à Grâce, extrêmement curieux.

« Mon âge, oncle David, 6 ans ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. » Répondit-telle d'un air malicieux.

« J'oubliais, tu es une grande maintenant. Et il est mignon au moins ? »

« David ! » m'écriai-je subitement.

« Très mignon. Mais pas autant que mon papa. »

« Et toc. » lançai-je en ricanant.

« Oh ! Un Anderson suffit. Si j'ai les deux contre moi, je ne ferais pas face. »

« Alors arrête de l'attaquer, laisse-la manger. »

« Oncle David, tu sais Tyler à deux papas. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu devrais prendre des notes Blaine. » me lança-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Pourquoi toi tu es seul papa ? » me demanda-t-elle si naïvement.

J'ai cru m'étouffer en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche de ma fille. J'avais toujours cru qu'elle n'y prêtait pas attention, et là je me rendais compte que si.

« Heu…tu sais,ce sont des choses d'adultes mon cœur, et papa est très bien tout seul. Mais je t'ai toi, c'est le plus important. » Répondis-je en essayant d'être le plus évasif possible.

« La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ! » lança David en tapant dans la main de Grace.

« David, ne l'encourage pas s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne suis qu'une petite fille, et j'ai remarqué que des fois tu étais triste quand tu parles avec grand-mère au téléphone. »

« Je ne suis pas triste, c'est juste qu'elle me raconte des histoires de grands qui peuvent être triste. »

« Tyler dit que son papa a été très triste quand son autre papa est parti et maintenant il est tout seul. Et ça le rend triste. »

« Ma princesse, je te promet que je ne suis pas triste. »

« Grace raconte nous ta journée plutôt, sinon ton papa va vraiment se sentir triste. » dit subitement David pour changer de conversation, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Je me levai de table pour aller chercher de l'eau pour Grâce. Je n'en revenais pas, ma fille ne faisait pas son âge, elle était vraiment très intelligente et remarquait beaucoup de choses que même nous les adultes ne voyaient pas.

Quand je revins à la table, David jouait à question-réponse avec Grace et d'après ce que je voyais, il perdait.

« Mais tu triches. » s'écria-t-il.

« Non c'est pas vrai, c'est toi qui comprend rien. Et tu me pose des questions sur mon papa, c'est facile de répondre. »

« Eh, non mais ça va pas de lui faire un interrogatoire. »

« Tu ne me racontes rien, alors Grace au moins me raconte des trucs. »

« C'est pas vrai. » s'écria-t-elle.

« David, je te jure tu es irrécupérable. »

« D'accord, j'arrête. Grace dis-nous ce que tu à fais d'autre à l'école ? »

« Avec Tyler on a fait des coloriages et on a joué à la poupée. »

« Parce qu'il joue à la poupée ? » demanda David surpris.

« Non, c'était pour que je ne joue pas toute seule. Lui il aime les voitures. »

« Il m'a l'air vraiment gentil ce Tyler. Je suis content que tu te sois fait un ami dès ton premier jour d'école. » Lui dis-je souriant.

« Oui, je l'aime bien, Mlle Fabray nous a mis côte à côte, comme ça je serais tout le temps avec lui en classe. » répondit-elle enthousiaste.

Quand elle parlait de Tyler, ses yeux pétillaient, c'était très mignon à voir. Ma fille qui avait le béguin à six ans à peine, me rendait heureux et terrifié à la fois. Elle était tellement jeune.

« Il gagne à être connu, il fait craquer notre petite Grace. Et c'est une nouveauté chez les Anderson. » Lança David en ricanant.

« Papa, il peut venir jouer avec moi ce weekend ? » me demanda-t-elle souriante avec ses yeux ronds qui me faisaient fondre.

« Je ne sais pas, il faut d'abord demander à son papa, s'il est d'accord alors moi aussi. »

« Youpi ! Tu es le meilleur des papas. » Répondit-elle en sautillant sur sa chaise toute heureuse.

« Comme c'est mignon, je veux voir ce petit gars ! » dit David à Grace.

« Bon, on passe au dessert et après j'aurais une petite surprise pour toi mon cœur. »

« C'est quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle impatiente.

« Tu verras. » répondis-je souriant en me levant pour aller chercher le dessert.

« Eh, à moi tu veux bien me le dire, ton père ne le saura pas. Tu es amoureuse de ce Tyler ? » Demanda David à Grace en pensant que je n'entendais pas.

« Laisse là David ! » m'écriai-je de la cuisine.

« Non, beurk ! C'est mon copain, je ne veux pas lui faire de bisous. Y'a qu'à mon papa que je veux en faire.»

« Mais ton papa, tu ne peux pas non plus tu sais. »

« Ben oui. Je sais. » Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu veux bien me faire une promesse ? »

« Oui. »

« Prends soin de ton papa d'accord ? »

« C'est promis Oncle David. »

« Merci princesse. Et tu sais quoi ? j'ai plein de cadeaux pour toi. »

« Papa m'a dit que je pourrais les ouvrir demain, car je ne dois pas me coucher tard, y'a école. »

« D'accord. » lui dit il souriant.

« Et voilà le dessert, mousse au chocolat. » lançai-je en déposant le plateau sur la table.

« Merci papa, c'est le meilleur dessert du monde. » fit Grace ravie de voir son dessert préféré.

Le dessert fur rapidement englouti, et Grace continua à nous raconter sa journée qui apparemment avait été plus qu'attrayante.

**PDV de Kurt.**

Le repas que nous avait préparé Rachel était succulent. Une salade de concombre à la crème en entrée et une jardinière de légumes vapeur accompagnés de poisson légèrement grillé. Et en guise de dessert, une salade de fruits maison. Une chose était sûre, quand Rachel cuisinait, c'était équilibré.

Rachel nous avait raconté sa journée à la fac, et Finn avait le regard qui pétillait quand il la regardait. C'était touchant, une sensation que je connaissais et qui me semblait bien loin aujourd'hui. Quant à Tyler, il commença à nous parler de sa nouvelle amie.

« Elle s'appelle Grace, elle a 6 ans comme moi, elle aime les dessins animés et les poupées. » nous dit-il enthousiaste.

« Grace ? » Demanda Rachel curieuse et légèrement surprise.

« Tu la connais ? » demandai-je.

« C'est le même prénom que la fille de mon patron, celle dont je m'occupe. »

« C'est peut être une coïncidence, tu sais, vu le statut de ton patron, je ne pense pas qu'il mettrait sa fille dans une école publique. » répondit Finn.

« Et pourquoi ? Sous prétexte qu'il a réussi sa vie, il ne peut pas faire comme tout le monde ? Ben si figure toi. » Répondit Rachel d'un ton agacé.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je suis désolé. » répondit-il en se levant de la table et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Rachel ? C'était quoi ça ? Tu m'expliques ? » Lui demandai-je en la regardant étonné.

« Il va où Oncle Finn ? » demanda subitement Tyler.

« Il revient, finis ton assiette mon ange. » répondis-je calmement.

« Excusez-moi. » fit Rachel en se levant de table pour rejoindre Finn.

« Promets-moi une chose, fils. Attends avant de tomber amoureux, ok ? »

«Ch'promis. » me répondit-il la bouche pleine.

«Pas la bouche pleine. » répondis-je en ricanant de la situation. Moi qui donnait des conseils sur l'amour à mon fils de 6 ans, alors que moi qui en avais 30, je n'arrivais même pas à me remettre de mon divorce. Enfin, le plus important était son bonheur à lui. Je n'avais pas trop compris ce qu'il venait de se passer entre Finn et Rachel mais je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement, je jetais des coups d'œil furtifs vers la cuisine de peur que les choses s'aggravent.

_« Je suis désolé. » dit calmement Rachel en s'approchant de Finn pour le prendre dans ses bras._

_« Je ne peux plus continuer à jouer la comédie Rachel. Tu imagines si Kurt s'était rendu compte de quelque chose ? » Répondit-il en ce dégagent pour repousser son étreinte._

_« Quelle comédie, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver ainsi. »_

_« C'est toujours pareil, dès qu'on parle enfants ou de ton boss, tu te mets dans tous tes états. Je le voulais aussi ce bébé, Rachel, tu n'as pas été la seule à être malheureuse. Je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant à ton patron, il t'a soutenu et sa fille t'a redonné le sourire, mais il serait temps d'en parler sérieusement toi et moi. Cette situation me dérange. » _

_« Combien de fois je vais devoir te prouver que je ne t'en veux pas ? Et cette jalousie que tu affectionne tant devient lourde. Mets toi ça dans le crâne : il est gay ! » S'écria-t-elle en perdant son calme ce qui me fît entrer dans leur conversation._

« Hé ! qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » M'écriai-je précipitamment.

« Désolée Kurt, je me suis emportée. » répondit Rachel gênée.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, pas devant Tyler. »

« Tu as raison, je vais le voir, au moins lui il apprécie ma présence. » répondit Finn en quittant la cuisine pour retourner près de Tyler qui finissait son assiette tranquillement.

« Il a raison, c'est la soirée de Tyler, on ne doit pas tout gâcher. » Répondit-elle en s'avançant pour quitter la pièce.

« Attends Rachel, je veux une explication. » demandai-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Pas ce soir, mais tu l'auras. Et de toute façon y'a rien à dire. »

« Rachel… » Répondis-je tristement car je la connaissais mieux que personne. Elle allait mal et le cachait bien. J'étais tellement aveuglé par mes problèmes que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'ils traversaient une crise.

Je retournai dans le salon et vis Finn jouer aux cartes Pokémon qu'il avait offertes à Tyler pour son anniversaire. Apparemment, les esprits s'échauffaient.

Quant a Rachel, elle les regardait sans un mot, son regard semblait vide alors je passai près d'elle et lui déposai un baiser sur le front pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là et le serais toujours.

« Alors qui gagne ? » demandai-je aux garçons en me rasseyant à ma place.

« La question ne se pose pas, Tyler est plus doué que moi ! » répondit Finn sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« C'est pas mon fils pour rien ! Tu as toujours était nul à ces jeux là, toi c'est plutôt ballon rond ou console de jeux. » Lançai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais chercher le dessert. » fit Rachel en se levant de table.

« Tu sais tonton Finn, même Grace est meilleure que toi. » s'exclama Tyler d'un air moqueur.

« Ah oui ! La fameuse Grace, alors parle-nous d'elle, tu veux bien ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

« D'accord, on a fait des coloriages et j'ai oublié celui de papa dans ses affaires et on a joué à la poupée et après aux voitures. Mlle Fabray nous a assis côte à côte, et j'ai rencontré son papa qui m'a dit que j'étais très bien habillé et que mes parents avaient bon goût pour mon ensemble. » Nous raconta-t-il enthousiaste.

« Haha, tu vois que j'avais raison pour sa tenue. Ravi de voir que son papa à bon goût. »

« Attends, tu as joué à la poupée ? » demanda Finn surpris et légèrement intrigué.

« C'est quoi ce sous-entendu Finn ? »

« Non mais avoue que ce n'est pas normal. »

« Si, je ne voulais pas qu'elle joue seule et après elle a joué avec moi. Elle est gentille et c'est ma copine. » Répondit Tyler avec conviction.

« Sous prétexte qu'il a deux papas, mon fils n'a pas le droit de jouer à la poupée sans être catalogué ? C'est juste son éduction, il est bien élevé, alors je ne te permets pas de penser des choses pareilles. »

« Tu sais très bien que je l'aime mon neveu. C'est juste bizarre, mais en rien méchant. »

« Excuse-moi Finn, je le sais très bien. Je suis juste un peu à cran. »

« C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dus dire ça. »

« Ne t'empêche pas de me dire ce que tu penses sous prétexte que je suis gay. »

« Bien, les garçons, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous. » fit Rachel en déposant une enveloppe sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je curieux.

« Finn, ouvre la ! » fit elle en lui glissant l'enveloppe vers lui.

« D'accord. » répondit-il en prenant l'enveloppe.

Finn ouvrit l'enveloppe, tandis que Tyler allait s'installer sur les genoux de Rachel.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Rachel c'est un cadeau magnifique, mais pourquoi trois, tu ne viens pas avec nous ? »

« Non, je ne peux pas venir, je commence les cours dans deux jours et avec mon travail je n'aurais pas le temps. »

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? » demandai tristement Finn.

« Finn s'il te plaît. » répondit elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« C'est quoi oncle Finn ? » demanda timidement Tyler.

« Un voyage pour aller voir grand père et grand-mère mon ange. » répondis-je subitement pour apaiser les esprits.

« Oh oui on va aller à Lima ! » s'écria joyeusement Tyler.

« Merci pour ce cadeau, Rachel. » répondis-je souriant.

« Merci tata Rachel tu es la meilleure tata du monde ! » lança Tyler en pleine étreinte envers Rachel.

« Bon allez champion, au lit. » dis-je en me levant pour prendre Tyler dans mes bras.

« Bonne nuit mon cœur » lança Rachel.

« Bonne nuit bonhomme. » dit à son tour Finn.

Après avoir mis Tyler au lit et lui avoir lu son histoire préférée, je retournai dans le salon où Finn et Rachel discutaient calmement. Je ne voulais pas les déranger alors partai faire la vaisselle tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais dire demain à mon avocate. J'avais hâte de partir tout un week-end à Lima, cela allait me faire le plus grand bien.

**PDV de Blaine.**

Après un dîner un peu agité, nous étions maintenant installés dans le salon ou j'avais réservé une surprise à ma petite Grace.

« Ma puce approche. » demandai-je a Grace.

Elle s'approcha de moi, et s'installa sur mes genoux.

« Tu te souviens de cet été chez oncle Wes et Tata Santana ? »

« Oui. » me répondit-elle joyeusement.

« Bien, peux-tu me dire ce que tu as le plus aimé ? »

« Quand j'ai joué du piano avec oncle Wes. »

« Eh bien, papa a une surprise pour toi. » répondis-je en me levant avec elle dans mes bras. Je me dirigeai vers la pièce qui me servait de salle de y entrant, il y avait un piano noir recouvert d'un drap.

« Tu vois ce gros truc en face de toi ? Va enlever le drap et regarde. » Lui dis-je en la déposant par terre.

David sourit, et Grâce s'empressa d'aller retirer le drap. Quand elle aperçut le piano, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et tout son visage fut rempli de joie.

« Tu es un petit cachotier Blainey. » souffla David.

« Waouh ! Un piano. Que pour moi ? » S'écria-t-elle.

« Oui, rien que pour toi. Tu suivras des cours particuliers tous les samedis après-midi. »

« Merci Papa. » s'écria-t-elle en accourant dans mes bras.

« De rien ma princesse. Maintenant au lit, demain y'a école. »

« D'accord, mais dis papa, tu joueras avec moi aussi ? »

« Bien sûr, dès que possible. Dis bonne nuit à oncle David. »

« Bonne nuit oncle David. » dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

« Bonne nuit jolie princesse, fais de beaux rêves. » répondit-il affectueusement.

« Je reviens. »

« Ok. Je vais appeler Wes en attendant. »

J'emmenai Grace pour la border et lui lire une histoire avant de s'endormir. Et je fus surpris de sa demande.

« Papa, ce soir peux-tu me chanter une chanson à la place d'une histoire ? »

« Une chanson ? Mais cela fait très longtemps que papa n'a pas chanté et je suis surement rouillé. »

« S'il te plaît. » elle me souriait et me fixait, les yeux écarquillés remplis de tendresse.

« Je ne peux rien te refuser. Je vais chercher ma guitare. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle m'attendait avec Teddy, sa peluche préférée un morceau de papiers entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je, curieux en m'installant près d'elle.

« C'est à Rachel. Elle me la chante tous les jours avant ma sieste. Est-ce que tu peux me la chanter aussi ? » Me demanda-t-elle timidement en me tendant la feuille.

« Euh…Oui je veux bien essayer, mais je ne savais pas que Rachel savait chanter. »

« Elle chante très bien, elle ressemble à un ange quand elle chante. Et puis c'est un secret. »

« D'accord. Avec quel instrument joue-t-elle ? »

« Aucun. Elle utilise son téléphone. Elle m'a dit que c'était la chanson qu'elle avait chanté à l'école pour son fiancé, elle y est très attachée. »

« Comme c'est touchant, alors je vais essayer de respecter cette musique sans la tuer avec ma guitare. »

Je devais reconnaître que c'était une chanson magnifique, rien de tel pour déclarer sa flamme a la personne qu'on aime.

(The Only Exception.)

**When I was younger**

Quand j'étais plus jeune

**I saw, my daddy cry**

J'ai vu mon père pleurer

**And cursed at the wind**

Et maudire les vents

**Broke his own heart**

Il a brisé son propre coeur

**And I watched **

Et j'ai regardé

**As he tried to re-reassemble it**

Comme il a essayé de le ré-assembler

**And my momma swore that **

Et ma mère a juré

**She would never let her self forget**

Qu'elle ne se laissera jamais oublier

**And that was the day that I promised**

Et c'était le jour où j'ai promis

**I'd never sing of love**

Que je ne chanterai jamais d'amour

**If it does not exist**

S'il n'existe pas

**But darlin,**

Mais chéri,

**You are the only exception**

Tu es la seule exception

**You are the only exception**

Tu es la seule exception

**You are the only excption**

Tu es la seule exception

**You are the only exception**

Tu es la seule exception

**Maybe I know,somewhere**

Peut-être que je sais, quelque part

**Deep in my soul**

Au fond de mon âme

**That love never lasts**

Que l'amour ne dure jamais

**And we're got to find other ways**

Et nous devons trouver d'autres moyens

**To make it alone**

Pour le faire seul

**Keep a straight face**

Ou garder la tête froide

**And I've always lived like this**

Et j'ai toujours vécu comme ça

**Keeping a comfortable, distance**

En gardant une distance confortable

**And up until now**

Et jusqu'à maintenant

**I had sworn to myself that I'm content**

Je me suis juré d'être satisfaite

**With loneliness**

Avec la solitude

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but**

Parce que aucunes (des relations) ne valait la peine de prendre le risque, mais

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**I've got a tight grip on reality**

J'ai l'emprise sur la réalité

**But I can't**

Mais je ne peux pas

**Let go of what's in front of me here**

Lâcher ce qui est en face de moi ici

**I know your leaving**

Je sais que tu pars

**In the morning, when you make up**

En te réveillant le matin

**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**

Laisse-moi juste une preuve que ce n'est pas un rêve

**You are the only exception (x8)**

**And I'm on my way to believing.**

Et je suis sur le point d'y croire

**Oh, And I'm on my way to believing.**

Oh, je suis sur le point d'y croire.

« Bonne nuit ma princesse. Je t'aime. » Lançai-je la gorge serrée en la regardant dormir si paisiblement.

Lien You tube.

watch?v=tNrKYlRCiO4


End file.
